


I messed around (and got caught up with you).

by DrunkSmoochum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Caught, Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSmoochum/pseuds/DrunkSmoochum
Summary: Mick catches Ben and Callum in the bathroom of the Vic.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	I messed around (and got caught up with you).

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this wasn't originally an advent calender day for me but I am jumping in for someone else, which I don't mind at all😇
> 
> Enjoy day 16 of the Ballum advent calender!

"I can't believe that just happened." Callum moved his hand through his hair, embarrassed as he leaned back against the door of one of the bathroom stalls.

Ben zipped up his pants, annoyed.

"So, Mick walked in on us." Ben said rolling his eyes. "Ain't the end of the world, Cal."

"I was giving you a blowjob, Ben." Callum said mortified with himself. "How will I be able to look him in the eyes ever again!?"

"Oh please, like Linda doesn't.." Ben trailed off, watching Callum's pained face.

"Hey, come on." Ben said softly, pulling Callum in for a hug. "it's going to be fine, alright? If it's any consolation, I had my mum walk in on me once and we still talk. "

Callum nodded, immediately tucking his head into Ben's neck, wanting to dissappear. Ben held onto him more tightly, rubbing his back.

Taking in Ben's scent, Callum relaxed and smiled. Maybe Ben was right, Mick catching them wasn't the end of the world.

\--

Callum hadn't seen Mick in a week now. Everytime he came around at the Vic, whether is was with or without Ben, Mick seemed to have vanished from the bar.

Being an hundred percent sure it was because what Mick had walked in on last week, Callum decided to have drink at E20.

"Why the face, babe?" Ben asked Callum as he sat down across from him in the cafe.

Still looking somberly at his drink, Callum sighed. "Mick's avoiding me."

"Ah." Ben said knowingly. "Well look, maybe he just needs a little time ya know?" he said as he placed his hand over Callum's.

"Soon the both of you can laugh about this whole thing."

Only right now, Callum wasn't so sure of that.

\--

"Halfway!"

Callum stopped in his tracks and turned around to whoever was shouting his name.

"for God sakes, Callum." Linda said loudly, breathing quickly. "I have been calling out to you for five minutes now."

"Sorry, Mrs. C." Callum scratched the back of his head, looking apologetic. "I guess I was a bit distracted, I'm studying for the police exam." he said as he showed the booklet he had in his hand.

"Oh." Linda said smiling at him. "when is your exam?"

"In the new year."

"Right." she replied. "Well I was just wondering if we were going to see you at the Christmas party Friday."

"I'm no sure I.."

"Oh nonsense." Linda said, cutting him off. "you should come, we haven't seen you in a while and I am sure Mick has missed you a lot."

Seeing the hesitation on his face Linda added, "You can bring Ben along as well, the more the merrier after all."

"Mrs. C are you sure Mick is going to be okay with that?"

"Of course he is!" Linda reassuringly. "why wouldn't he be?" she asked smiling.

Callum wasn't sure if Linda knew what Mick had seen, but he knew he didn't want to get into that right now.

"No reason I can think of."

"Good, we'll see you, and Ben, Friday at 5."

\--

"A Christmas party at the Carters?"

"Hmm"

"So, you spoke to Mick finally then?" Ben said as he wrapped his arms around Callum, from behind, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder partly.

"Uh no, Linda invited us, actually."

Ben quirked up an eyebrow. "And you wanna go?"

"Yeah, why not?" Callum said shrugging lightly. "I need to talk to Mick at some point and atleast now he won't be able to avoid me."

"I guess that's true." Ben said. "So, do we have to wear anything special?"

\--

The Vic was filled with even more Christmas decorations than before. Everywhere were lights and glitter and it seemed like Linda went a bit overboard with the Mistletoe.

And as Callum had predicted, Mick wasn't going to be able to avoid him now.

"Mick, about last week.."

"Look, son." Mick started as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "what happened yeah, it's your business, right?" he continued sighing. "Just, please for the love of God, don't do it in my pub loo. And I don't mean that like, well you know, I wouldn't want to find anyone doing that in my pub. "

"Yeah, I know." Callum said embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Mick."

"It's fine, Halfway." Mick said, looking Callum in the eye and patting his shoulder. "Honestly."

Ben showed up as Mick walked away.

"So, everything's alright then?" Ben asked smiling.

"Yeah, everythings alright." Callum smiled back, feeling relieved.

"Good, then let's go." Ben said as he grabbed Callum's hand.

"Go where?" Callum asked confused as he followed Ben.

Suddenly grinning mischievously Ben replied, "Where do you think?"

"Ben! " Callum said, pulling Ben to a stop.

"Oi, he's the one who placed a Mistletoe above the bathroom door." Ben said shrugging, trying to pull Callum along again. "He's basically giving us a green light to do whatever in there."

"Ben!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
